


Don't Make A Sound

by Zombie_Food



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types, Resident Evil: Resistance
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breaking the Bed, Dubious Consent, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Overstimulation, Premature Ejaculation, Prostate Milking, Public Blow Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Quiet Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sharing a Bed, Sleep Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombie_Food/pseuds/Zombie_Food
Summary: When you're forced to live with a bunch of strangers in a strange underground facility, coupled with the fact you have to all eat, sleep and work together 24 hours a day, it doesn't take long before being forced to squeeze lots of bodies into small beds becomes the least of your worries.That is, until somebody's sexual frustrations are being jabbed right into your side.
Relationships: Martin Sandwich/Samuel Jordan, Samuel Jordan/Martin Sandwich
Kudos: 48





	Don't Make A Sound

Martin scoffed down the last of the food the researchers had sent to the subjects' living quarters, vocalising his pleasure of a full, satisfied stomach. Valerie chuckled at him as she finished her final bite, cheeks plump like that of a hamster.

“Soooooo good,” She moaned between her mouthful of food. 

“I was so damn hungry,” came Becca's reply as she began loosely stacking the trays in a wobbly pile. Tyrone was quick to rearranging them into a more neat stack as Becca lifted from her chair with a flourish and headed to the dorm. 

Following closely behind her, January stretched her arms high above her head, yawning. “What a busy fucking day...” 

The survivors had been held here for some time now and had familiarised themselves with the routine, as well as each other. At the end of a busy day complying with the researcher’s so called ‘experiments', they would be sent to their living quarters to eat and rest up. Insubordination meant punishment or privileges being withheld.

The boys dwelled themselves in quiet small talk as Valerie collected her things and moved to the bedroom. It was a mutually acknowledged, unspoken rule between them that the women would go to the bedrooms first, out of simple courtesy and respect for their privacy. Especially with how _little_ privacy was allowed to them considering how closely knitted they were all expected to sleep. All single beds were squashed in one small room to “keep them in check", or so they were told. 

Samuel eventually pulled himself away from the dining table and crossed the room, lightly tapping on the door that had closed behind Valerie. Murmurs behind the door, and then Samuel stepped inside, the other boys trailing behind him.

Martin sighed as he shuffled inside and cast his eyes up, catching a brief glimpse of January in just her underwear before she threw a blanket over herself and Valerie. He felt a blush creep up his cheeks as she stared back at him, expressionless, _crap had she saw?_ , before he quickly broke eye contact and moved to the mattress he shared with Samuel on the other end of the room.

Yes, _shared_ single beds. The scientists running the facility did not bother providing a sufficient amount of mattresses, their reasoning being that they had not expected all six subjects to survive past the first few experiments. Martin could hardly complain; he was probably one of the ones they had expected to get killed off first, if it wasn’t for the stronger members of the team.

The sleeping arrangements were decided on the first day of them discovering there were only three mattresses between them. As stated, January and Valerie seemed to fit, tightly but snug, on one shared mattress whilst Martin’s small form seemed to make up for Samuel’s big one. When this left just one bed left, Tyrone was quick to offer it to Becca and insisted he instead take the floor, being the gentleman he is. Everyone pitched in a little then, giving him blankets or pillows that they didn’t need so he had something pleasant to rest on, at least. 

Samuel was already in his boxers by the time Martin had even fumbled out of his shirt, hesitant and preoccupied. Samuel let out an exasperated groan as he collapsed on the bed, loosely tucking the duvet over his lower body. Tyrone had laid out his own sleeping area afoot their bed, dropping down with an equally exhausted sigh. 

Martin finally crawled in beside Samuel, shielding himself until the duvet engulfed him. When the blanket came down, a warm, musty smell of Samuel’s scent filled his nostrils. Even though Samuel had shuffled to his edge of the bed to make room for him, the boys were still squashed shoulder to shoulder. Martin envied Becca who was practically spread eagled on her bed in comparison.

“Night, y'all!” she called.

Murmurs around her in response, and then Martin in a smaller voice questioning; “I wonder what they’re going to make us do tomorrow...?”

A silence shrouded the room and Martin couldn’t help but sense a sadness that hung in the air. The question danced in their minds as they drifted to sleep, ultimately left unanswered.

* * *

Martin stirred awake in the middle of the night (as he often did since arriving here), his eyelids fluttering open and glancing around the darkness. There were no windows in this underground facility and no clocks to gauge what time it was. He moved to rub the sleep from his eyes and sighed inwardly when he was immobile. 

Samuel’s thick arms had wound tightly around his small body. Martin had pretty much come to terms with the fact that, no matter how far he tried to distance himself or sleep top and tail, Samuel always seemed to find a limb, a torso, anything to press to his body. When Martin would mention something to him the next day, Samuel would always laugh him off and joke about him being his ‘human teddy bear’. At some point, Martin couldn’t bring himself to complain about it anymore, inwardly finding being encased in the tight, protective arms somewhat pleasant. To at least provide some soothing to someone else in these desperate times was a decent excuse to let it be. 

Samuel’s face was nuzzled into his shoulder, mouth agape and breathing warmly down his neck. Martin squirmed and tried to rearrange his body to a more comfortable sleeping position. The movement made Samuel stir in his sleep, unconsciously squeezing Martin’s frail torso closer to his body until it swept his breath from his lungs. 

Martin’s eyes widened, his heart quickening in his chest. Pressed flush against his body, Martin could now feel Samuel’s hard erection that was squished up against the outer side of his thigh. He pursed his lips together, feeling heat flush his cheeks. What the heck was he dreaming about?

In an attempt to dislodge himself from the brute and forget everything he’s witnessed, Martin wriggled his limbs and craned his neck away. The movement had quite the _opposite_ effect and created a friction between them, making a quiet groan leave Samuel’s parted lips. He ground his hips harder into Martin’s thigh as he slept.

When the thick flesh throbbed against him, Martin felt blood suddenly rush south. When a second attempt only earned him the same reaction, he whispered into the silence of the room.

“...Sam?”

His voice came out meek and barely audible. When Samuel simply slept through it, he raised his voice to a hushed whisper.

“ _Sam_!”

A firm nudge of the shoulder he was nuzzled into and a sleepy grunt sounded beside his ear. Samuel peeked out behind half closed lids before muttering, “What...?”

Martin wracked his brain for how to break it to him in the least embarrassing way possible. “Um, your...”

Samuel stirred, annoyance lacing his slurred words. “ _C'mon_ man, why’d you wake me...”

As Samuel continued muttering about it being the middle of the night, Martin’s words came out in a flurry. “You're pressing your hard-on into me.”

Martin was completely rigid in the long silence that followed, swallowing the small lump in his throat. It felt like forever before Samuel mumbled a small _oh_. and shifted his weight to lay on his back, releasing him altogether. 

“...Sorry.” Samuel’s tired voice came, and Martin released the breath he hadn’t realised he had been holding. He simply hummed in response before twisting his body to lay on his side, back to Samuel as he tried to settle into sleep again.

The steady quiet slap of skin made Martin’s eyes dart open again and his head snapped sideways. Samuel’s head was back against the pillow they shared, eyelids closed and lips releasing a light exhale. The duvet rose and fell where his hand was busying itself underneath.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Martin spat.

Samuel’s eyes reluctantly opened and he scowled, sleepiness still playing on his facial features as he continues working himself under the quilt. “Be _quiet_ , man--" 

Martin lifted the blanket in shock, face flushing a deep red at the sight of Samuel holding his cock out the top of his boxers, confirming his disbelief. He slammed the quilt back down, completely frazzled, eyes glancing back and fourth between Samuel and the movement under the covers. 

“S-stop it!! You can’t do that, that’s weird!”

“It’s not weird. You’re making it weird.”

“ _I’m_ making it weird?!--"

“Just be _quiet_ , man.” Samuel muttered, and Martin watched him take a precautionary glance over the other beds. When there was still the stillness of slumber, Samuel’s movements under the blanket gained haste.

Martin gaped at him, eyes scanning the other bodies as well. In a last ditch resort, he tried to use scare tactics. “You don’t think it’s weird? So how about we hear what everyone else says tomorrow when I tell them--"

“You aren’t gonna’ tell them anything.” Came Samuel’s abrupt response, cutting him off.

When Martin saw he had struck a nerve, he pressed on, certain there would be no way he could just roll over and sleep through this. “Or I could wake them up right now? You really think they would be cool with this?”

Samuel sighed in annoyance, his arms finally appearing from under the blanket and flopping grumpily on either side of his body. Martin smiled in triumph, trying to ignore the tent pitched in the middle of the duvet. Samuel was glaring at him, sleepiness clearly gone now from the disturbance and unwanted disruption. Martin tried to remain composed as he frowned back at him, careful not to crumble under the daggers his eyes were sending his way. 

And then Samuel’s face softened and was that a smile curling at the corners of his lips? The sudden movement of Samuel diving under the covers made Martin jolt in surprise, quickly grabbing the pillow which had shot off the bed and towards Tyrone’s sleeping form below them. 

The rustic squeaking of the bed frame trying to adjust to the shift of weight made Martin frantically scan the room and check if anybody’s sleep had been disturbed. He could faintly feel Samuel’s hands grasping at his legs in the darkness under the covers.

“Sam, what the heck are you— _Ahh_!!”

He only barely registered his briefs being edged down before Samuel had wrapped his lips around the head of his dick, cheeks hollowed with the heavy suction as he lowered his head down fully. After the first, initial loud moan that ripped from Martin, both boys froze and Martin’s heavy panting filled the silence of the room. Martin’s eyes did a quick sweep, _please don’t be moving_ , and the lack of noise seemed to give enough of a reason for Samuel to gulp more of him in until his nose buried in short dark hairs.

A small, continuous strangled sound escaped Martin’s throat as Samuel _sucked_ , tongue pressing against the flesh inside. It was all too much too soon and Martin’s thighs were squeezing Samuel’s head between them before long, his gut clenching hard. Martin bit hard on his bottom lip to stifle any sound as his release spurted into the brute’s mouth, whom kept him deep throated as long as he could before his gag reflex sent half his cum back at him with a struggled cough.

Martin stared at the ceiling, panting and flabbergasted. He felt the duvet lift enough for Samuel to peek out from beneath, but Martin _refused_ to look at him.

“...You gonna' tell them I sucked you off? That you blew your load in less than thirty seconds?”

Martin could hear the stifled chuckle and he draped his arm over his eyes, his best attempt at hiding in such close quarters with him. Samuel continued teasing, telling him in a hushed whisper to wake up the team and tell them, like he said he would. Martin frowned behind his arm.

Samuel exhaled hard, shifting under the duvet and, when Martin cast his eyes down from under his arm, he became dimly aware that Samuel was still jerking himself off. He squirmed, the weight of Samuel’s body pinning his hips in place on the mattress and leaving him fully exposed. The steady movements of Samuel’s hand working his body to orgasm made Martin’s arousal begin to stir again. Martin began to protest in hopes he wouldn’t notice.

“S-Sam, get off--"

“It's getting hard again.” Samuel muttered curiously, prodding at it until the attention made it rise off the puddle of cum on his stomach. “That’s pretty dope.”

Martin was glad it was so dark, because his face felt like it was on fire. He peeked into the gap of the covers, muttering at Samuel to get out from under there. As he spoke, Samuel was pressing his hand onto his tummy, a finger dipping and playing with the cum that pooled there. Martin grimaced, puzzled, before Samuel’s hand disappeared under him. 

The sensation of a cum-slick finger circling his hole made him yelp in surprise, the bed frame creaking and straining when his body suddenly jolted to life. 

“NO. _NO_.” He spat, his voice hardly a whisper anymore. Samuel simply shushed him from under the duvet, and Martin frantically glanced between the other beds. Becca seemed to have rolled over in her sleep and her slumbering body was now facing him. Her eyelids were shut, the gentle movement of her eyes flinting left and right in her dream making them tremble. This made Martin force the back of his hand over his mouth, breathing hard through his nostrils. 

When he looked back down at the onslaught on his body, he could just about make out Samuel who was smiling sweetly at him. Martin glared at him, because speaking was far too much of a risk now, but the action was interrupted when Samuel pushed in his fingertip.

  
Martin inhaled sharply, his foot lodging onto Samuel’s shoulder and trying to push him backwards. He could swear he could hear Samuel chuckle under his breath when he pushed against his resistance and began sliding his finger the rest of the way in. Martin was grateful he had covered his mouth because, _God_ , was it hard to stay quiet.

The jutting of his body made his erect cock bounce in front of Samuel’s face and soon he felt the rough buds of his tongue lick at his balls. The stimulation at the front made his hole loosen and there was a sudden strain of another finger being inserted.

He was unable to speak because, if he removed his hand, he would certainly shout. Martin beat a fist desperately at Samuel’s firm shoulder. The stimulation stopped completely and Martin took a desperate gasp of air as Samuel re-emerged from the covers, large body looming over him. 

Samuel was smirking. “Was that nice?”

Martin couldn’t find the words to answer, still completely aghast at the situation he had fallen into as Samuel grabbed his leg and perched it over his shoulder. Martin blinked at the lewdness of the position he was assembling, before the realisation hit him like a tidal wave.

“W-w-wait, what are you doing, I-I've never--"

“I know, neither have I.” Samuel sniggered, “At least, not with a guy.”

When Martin didn’t answer, mind reeling back and fourth in confusion, Samuel queried; “Want me to stop?”

Martin gaped at him. Then he glanced between them, at their fully erect cocks dripping onto his wet abdomen. _Did_ he want to stop? 

Finally, he cast his eyes to the sleeping bodies next to them, at the eyes that could blatantly see them if they simply _opened_. He nodded his head at Samuel, a firm _yes_.

Samuel grinned. “No, you _don't_.” 

With that, he began to press the mushroom head of his dick against Martin’s slick hole. When Martin began to cry out, Samuel halted his movements just enough to tug Martin’s briefs off of the ankle on his shoulder and ball them up into a makeshift gag.

“Open,” he commanded, and Martin’s heart plummeted at how easy it was to comply to his firm tone. The fabric was stuffed into his mouth, muting any further interruptions and lathering in saliva as Samuel continued pressing his hips inwards.

His teeth bit hard into the material as his ass made space for Samuel’s size. The strain was enough to bring tears to his eyes, and yet made his dick ooze precum all at once.

He dimly heard Samuel cussing under his breath and, when he opened his eyes with the sheer force of will, Samuel was staring lustfully at him as he pulled most of the way out before thrusting back in. The pace was slow, gentle, almost experimental as Samuel drove in and back out, but it was just enough to send Martin’s eyes rolling into the back of his skull and his toes curling hard. He hated the fact that, though they had barely even started, his dick throbbed hard between them, close to orgasm.

When Samuel rocked his hips again, it brushed something in him that made him scream into the makeshift gag. Martin desperately shook his head side to side, tears freely escaping from eyelids scrunched closed.

“What?” Came Samuel’s whisper, “You close?”

Frantic nodding in response, enough to jumble all the cohesive thoughts in Martin’s head into a useless mess of sound.

“Oh shit, already? Okay,” Samuel uttered, before grabbing on his thighs and jack hammering his hips into the crumbling body beneath him. The sudden movement had the bed screeching loudly on its flimsy hinges, the boys temporarily blissfully unaware. Martin’s hands grasped hard onto where Samuel’s body was plummeting into his, nails clawing into the flesh of his ass cheeks. The briefs stuffed into his mouth stopped any cries from escaping, but by now Samuel was grunting, the sound almost _angry_ as he pile drived in an attempt to quicken the onset of his own release.

Sweat made Samuel’s mousey brown hair cling to his forehead from the sheer force he was piling into every thrust. When Martin’s eyes rolled back to show just the whites and his hole suddenly tightened, he made sure the final jerk of his hips pistoned right into the bundle of nerves that sent his muscles spasming out of control, letting his weight and strength throw them over the edge.

The loud squeak and strain of the bed frame knocked them back into reality when the snap of the foundation sent their mattress plummeting to the floor below them. Samuel tried his best to lift Martin’s useless body before they hit the ground to cushion the blow some, but even he didn’t anticipate the _slam_ of his hips driving him balls deep right into Martin’s prostate.

The feeling of seed flooding the nerves around his prostate sent a harsh orgasm ripping from Martin's body, his whole frame shivering and sweating and trying desperately to breathe behind the obstruction in his mouth. If the thunderous destruction of the bed frame wasn’t enough to wake the rest of the team, the barely muffled wanton scream that pierced the air certainly did the trick.

On their new space in a heap on the floor, Tyrone’s blankets and pillows lay right beside them. Behind the confused stir of people awakening around the room, Tyrone's eyes had snapped open; a series of surprise, confusion and disbelief washing over his face all at once.

“What the fuck?!”


End file.
